crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-38 Adriel
The VF-38 Adriel is a limited production, high performance variable fighter developed as a replacement for the VF-23 and VF-26, and as a supplement to the VF-29P Percival in the special forces role. It is a derivative of the VF-33 Evolution. It was built as a partnership between L.A.I and Grunder Industries. Technology and Combat Characteristics Capable of combat performance that exceeds the standard VF-171 Nightmare Plus and VF-37 Sylph II, the added advantage pilots with augmentations (both of the "traditional" and cybernetic types) or dedicated combat A.I allows the VF-38 to achieve performance well beyond what a normal flesh and blood pilot could withstand. Beyond these noteworthy capabilities, the VF-38 features an unusual four-engine design that mounts two, high mobility boosters upon the main wings (the boosters also house two internal micro-missile launchers each). A single FF-3011C/II engine on the VF-38 produces slightly inferior thrust to that of the VF-37 FF-3001C engine, but the total of four engines in the VF-38 can produce overall thrust that exceeds the VF-37. Firepower is comparable to a VF-37 Sylph with Super Parts. Despite all these remarkable advantages, the VF-38 unfortunately suffers from a low air frame versatility that has made the variable fighter unsuitable for mass production. Specifications (VF-38β) *Crew: 1 Pilot (Accommodations for a passenger.) *Length (Fighter): 18.31 meters *Wingspan (Fighter): 12.58 Meters *Height (Battroid): 15.59 meters (With beam guns) *Powerplant: 4 x FF-3001C/II Thermonulcear Reaction Turbines *Speed: **Atmosphere: Mach 5.7 (Due to heat resistance limit on airframe, although estimated to be higher when used in conjunction with PPB.) *Armament (Standard): **1 x BGP-01R 55mm Heavy Quantum Cannon/High Powered Beam Grenade **1 x ROV-20mm Beam Cannon (Head unit) **2 x Sentinel HBC/HS-35B 35mm Heavy Beam Machine Guns **2 x ESA-25A 25mm High Speed Beam Machine Guns **2 x Micro-missile launchers/60 missiles in total **1 x Multi-Purpose Beam Emitter (Mounted in the shield) *A.I: ARIEL II+ Fire and Airframe control A.I *Armor: Advanced ECA Mk.IVG *Shielding: Pin-Point Barrier Mk.V *ISC Type: ISC/TO-22C (Rated for 30Gs) *Additional Avionics/Features: **EGP-05/01A-AV EX-Gear **4th Generation Active Stealth System **AA/AS/SF-06A2 Unified Sensor Matrix **360 degree panoramic cockpit. **Counter measure Systems **Optical Camouflage System **Miniature Fold Drive *Optional Equipment: **SPS-38 Super Pack System History The aircraft was approved for low-rate mass production in early 2582 following two years of live combat evaluations in Andromeda. Three VF-29Ps and three VF-38s (two Beta types and one Gamma type) from the UCR's SVX-815 "Havamal" squadron were involved in a CMF led operation on Kolechia, the capital world of the Andromeda Dominion. Variants *YF-38α: Prototype version developed for evaluation of the air frame and various other systems including weaponry. Originally equipped with four FF-3001D Stage II engines, giving it a power output slightly higher than that of the production version of the VF-33 Evolution, it however increased maintenance costs, and so the decision was made to switch the engine units to four FF-3001C/II Stage II engines in the production variant. A total of two YF-38s were produced. *VF-38β Adriel: Production variant of the VF-38. Air frame remains largely unchanged from the YF-38 with the sole difference being the aforementioned engine change and an armored cockpit. 78 Produced. *VF-38γ Adriel: Improved version of the VF-38β featuring a different head unit housing advanced equipment for data collection and target acquisition, as well as replacing the two outward FF-3001C/IIs with the original FF-3001D Stage II engines. 12 produced. *VF-38δ Morning Star: Variant built for roles regarding electronic warfare, ELINT, early warning, and drone control. As a contrast to past UCR VFs and it's 4th gen siblings that were identifiable in this role due to sporting a rotating radome either on top or below the aircraft, the Morning Star is indistinguishable from a regular VF-38. 18 produced. Category:UCR Category:Planes Category:Mecha Category:New United Nations